UnderCode
What is Undercode? UnderCode, an AU taken after Undertale consisting of binary and coding. Undercode consists of Program.exe. Said AU was first pulled together by Marlo, the known "Sans" of the AU from extra coding and binary from other existing AU's. Undercode can only be accessed by Marlo. Note; UnderCode was made and credit owned by Turtle and Edge from Tik Tok, two known cosplayers @turtlesoupe and @edgycosplay. Marlo, the "Sans" being owned and created by Edge, and Bramble, the "papyrus" being created and owned by @turtlesoupe. More visual on the characters can be seen on their Tik Tok accounts. The Story: Marlo was created from extra coding and binary he snagged from other AU's as they began to appear, hence his tardiness to the timelines. Originally just coding form the game we all know and love, Undertale. Marlo was able to create his own being and his own "soul" which like himself and Undercode, consists of just coding. Program.exe, a file that Marlo consistently lives and occupies within Undercode, is a file that Marlo tends to jump back into, to often recode himself and other 'infected' monsters. After knowing of his creation, Marlo took it upon himself to make himself useful for the other occupying AU's and timelines within the universe, often jumping AU to AU programming and taking care of virus's. His task, to make sure all AU's run smoothly including programming, coding, corruptions and virus's. Whether it be a glitched monster, tree, home, etc... Marlo's duty is to recode the system, restoring said glitched item/monster back to normal running and operating condition before taking his leave back to Program.exe. Often times, if the monster or item cannot be restored, the glitch is removed from the Au and brought to live and exist in Undercode, the AU that Marlo created not only for the defected monsters but for his good friend and partner, Bramble. There are no known other characters such as a version of Asriel, Toriel, Undyne etc... Creators have granted access to created glitched and defected oc's to reside in UnderCode per @edgycosplay. More about Marlo; The Keeper of Decryption: Marlo consists of nothing but binary and coding in which he has sewn together with extra coding to create himself. His soul has a green aura that surrounds in and like himself, consists of just codes. Marlo carries around a sewing needle, a tool used to rethread coding AU decryptions, restoring any glitches in the system. Marlo is known to be a very powerful monster, being almost untouchable and impossible to beat in a real fight as he can decode himself and any monster he so pleases. Virus's however can cause him substantial damage. Previous virus attacks has left Marlo with damage to his skull, many fractures varying bones. Marlo often hides behind a fake smile, often fearful and worried over the day his soul will eventually became a major corruption and revert him back to the mindless progarm he used to be. Marlo cannot see colour and can only see through one socket, a defect that occurred within Program.exe causing a backlash to occur incidentally causing this damage while creating the damage scattering his skull. His soul reads binary "program" while the binary code under Marlo's socket reads "M" standing for, of course, "M'arlo. This "Sans" of the AU is fearful of isolation, the darkness and being in love. That being said, he usually puts on a front, acting as if he has no care but truly does enjoy the company of others if and when he can. He cares for all monsters and things doing all that he can to fix any glitched monsters so that they may return to their every day lives. Undercode, the AU described in the beginning, came to be after the isolation Marlo endured, his own personal universe where the incurable defects can live out the rest of their days. Being a keeper of decryption, Marlo sadly cannot stay in other AU's for too long, often having a limit to his access. Staying for too long can cause both him and the AU susceptible to a virus. Fun facts about Marlo: -Marlo does not like wearing shoes, often saying they make him feel uncomfortably claustrophic. -He enjoys dancing and loves the sound of music. Very often does he use coding to interpret sounds into music -Though Marlo does not need nourishment, he finds that he thoroughly enjoys cucumbers, cherries, cheese and has a passion for none other then... ranch -He loves pillows! More or less to substitute the feeling of not being alone. And although he ever gets them, he enjoys hugs greatly. -Marlo only rests and takes breaks every little or rarely, often scouting the grid to ensure all AU's are operating standardly. He takes his job very seriously and doesn't joke around as much as he should -Marlo comes up to 5'0" with a slightly medium build -Sometimes Marlo does not know how to properly show his emotions. He truly has no filter and 9/10 times when conversing, if and when he does, he will speak bluntly. -Marlo can often be seen with a two toned hat and hoodie, often reversing left being white and right being black, a pocket watch in his pocket given to him by Bramble, black pants, white shoes, and white dragging suspenders Bramble: <4 Very little is known about this wonderful bean. The "papyrus" version was an error and glitch defect that was formed in Undercode. Marlo gave the glitch sentience whom came to be known as Bramble. The adorable monster's coding was in extreme error, he came across the power to control and conjure up magic. Often times, this magic can go haywire and out of control, making Bramble an impossible monster to feat with, and in extreme situations has torn the coded fabric of Undercode. To control this, Marlo spent hours making a special wand for Bramble to use in order to control this magic Category:AUs Category:Character-centered